Ocean Breeze
by Aquen
Summary: It was her little spot, to sit and wash away the worries and troubles of the days, and when he was there it only made that special free time all the more special.


_WOOHOO! Finally, I've written fanfiction for something other than manga! Yeah! This couple is my favorite in Hunger Games (Finnick totally didn't deserve his fate!) and I decided to write something for the two (after I read Mocking Jay) I decided to put it before Annie's game, because I like to imagine what the two would be like before the games. I imagine that Finnick loved Annie while Annie liked him but didn't realize it was love, that she was always very worried about him (showing a hint at her unstableness) and I always imagined sane Annie a bit... didtzy... so I used my own imagination for the two, I hope their in character!_

**_Spoilers__: Catching Fire_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own The Hunger Games, Catching Fire or Mocking Jay_**

* * *

There was a tangy taste in the salty sea breeze. Annie was tempted to stick out her tongue so she could taste it even more. It was a nice taste, the salt of the sea.

She sat on the beach, the fine sand shifting under her at the slightest movement. The sun was setting casting red and orange slashes through the sky, reflected on the ocean stretching out before her. Annie didn't get much time alone, usually she had to be working, always working for the Capital.

Annie took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting the sound of the waves washing up on the shore calm her.

"Here I see." Annie's eyes snapped opened. She turned quickly toward the voice, sand spraying at the sudden movement.

"Finnick!" She gasped.

"It's very rude to make me wander around looking for you." Finnick chided, but he didn't seem at all annoyed. "Thankfully Mags had some idea of where you might be."

"What are you doing here?"

"What? You don't want me here?" Finnick smirked at the girl, Annie shook her head quickly.

"Ah… n-no, I… missed you."

Finnick plopped down beside her. "Here." He stuck his hand out toward her, a small blue flower held under her nose. "It goes well with your eyes."

Annie gently took the delicate flower, smiling. "It's nice to see you Finnick."

Finnick leaned back, pressing his hands into the sand to prop himself up. He looked over the sea, his eyes loosing focus at he stared.

"It's good to be back." He murmured.

"How is it at the Capital?"

Finnick was silent. He didn't like talking about the Capital, but Annie asked anyway. To relieve the repressive fear that always seemed to cover her when she didn't know how he was.

"It's fine."

The two lapsed into silence. Annie held the flower up, sniffing it, there was no smell, its scent to faint for Annie to catch.

"How have you been?" Finnick finally asks, the gate way to a long conversation. They discussed various things, ranging from fishing to village life to their friends, they talked for hours about the subject they were most comfortable with, their own lives, their District.

The sun was nearly set now, darkness sweeping across the land.

"Well." Finnick stood up brushing sand from his cloths. "I better get going; I'm supposed to be back in the Capital tomorrow."

"So soon!" Annie frowned, fear once again clutching her heart. What did they want with him?

Finnick smiled down softly at her. "I'll be back soon, it's only for a short time they need me and then I'll be back here for a while."

"Why do they need you?"

"Did you forget?" Finnick reached out a hand, Annie clasping it. "It's time for the 70 Hunger Games!"

"Oh… right." Finnick laughed as he helped Annie up.

"Really, sometimes you're so airheaded."

Annie frowned a bit, a red blush heating her cheeks. She loved it when he laughed, he looked so carefree and… happy.

"May the odd's be in you're favor!" Finnick laughter died, his face growing more serious. A look of worry flashed through his eyes.

"Finnick?"

Finnick slipped his hand down, entwining his fingers with Annie's, clasping her hand.

Annie remained quite, gently grasping his hand tighter.

He was there, with her, he would remain with her, grounding her supporting her.

Annie drew closer to Finnick savoring the warmth flowing between them.

Savoring the time he was with her before they would be drawn apart once more by the Capital.

* * *

_Hmmm... I guess I could add a bit more to it but... eh, it's fine as is. _


End file.
